


Но лунный свет, увы, не удержать в банке

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Когда Хисока видит его впервые, Куроро вытирает с кулаков кровь.





	Но лунный свет, увы, не удержать в банке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [but moonbeams, sadly, will not survive in jars.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191729) by [spikedapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikedapple/pseuds/spikedapple). 



i.

Когда Хисока видит его впервые, Куроро вытирает с кулаков кровь. Он стоит над другим мальчишкой — высоким и крупным, наверное, старшеклассником; тот без сознания и неподвижен, словно труп, — и подносит к костяшкам пальцев накрахмаленный носовой платок, белая ткань вся в свежих темно-красных пятнах. Куроро невредим, его поза отражает почти что беззаботность — методичность, даже скуку, — но Хисока внимателен, подмечает нюансы и детали, как хищник под покровом ночи.

Пусть и сдерживаемую, Хисока видит жажду крови — Куроро источает ее каждой клеткой тела. Но Хисоку привлекает даже не это.

Куроро поворачивается, встречается глазами с Хисокой, затем убирает платок в карман и уходит. Взгляд ленивый и мимолетный, но Хисока видит, что за ним скрыто, — видит, как резко вспыхивают глаза Куроро. Хисока не знает, как это назвать — не одна лишь слабая искра, но и не пламя, — но подмечает разбитые о стекло кулаки и хищную кривую улыбку. Даже не успев того осознать, Хисока ощущает родство.

Он смотрит на Куроро, пока тот не пропадает из виду в конце коридора, словно фантом, — и не оглядывается.

Хисока прекрасно осознает, что не стоит гнаться за призраками. Несколько раз он вступал в схватку с чем-то нематериальным, из другого мира, и трофеями стали разве что рвота и сломанные кости. Грубые руки научили его, как сдерживать дрожь в теле и скрывать открытые раны.

(И все же: монстры в груди говорят, что это судьба, демоны в голове подначивают ее испытать.)

Хисока улыбается. Он никогда не умел учиться на ошибках.

 

ii.

Хисока узнает, что когда Куроро прогуливает уроки, то большую часть времени проводит в старом научном блоке. Здание заброшено и полуразрушено, отгорожено от остальной части школы. Много лет назад из-за халатности руководства здесь произошла серия загадочных несчастных случаев, затем финансирование сократили и здание оставили гнить. Белая краска хлопьями облупилась, стены густо заросли плющом. Все изрисовано кроваво-красными граффити. Милое укрытие, решает Хисока.

Он заходит внутрь, двигаясь изящно и бесшумно. Быстро осматривается, изучая местность, и едва успевает скрыть удивление, увидев, что за ним наблюдает Мачи. Она опирается на облупившуюся стену, со скучающим видом скрестив руки на груди; лицо наполовину скрыто в тени.

— Я так понимаю, ты здесь не для того, чтобы меня поприветствовать? — беззаботно, но с вызовом спрашивает Хисока, подходя ближе.

Мачи смотрит на него оценивающе, пусть и не совсем враждебно. Пытается разгадать намерения, понять, думает Хисока, и ничего меньшего он от нее и не ожидал. Их глаза встречаются, и Хисока адресует ей свою самую обольстительную улыбку. Мачи хмурится.

— Что тебе нужно?

— О, ничего особенного. Я слышал, именно здесь прячутся все маленькие воры и убийцы, — тянет Хисока, отводя взгляд от Мачи в поисках своей добычи. Даже не видя Мачи, он уверен, что она прищуривается. Хисока демонстративно вздыхает: — Шутка, Мачи. Я пошутил.

Он проходит мимо, и глаза привыкают к темноте.

Треснувшая плитка, пыльные завалы мусора, ряды столов на шатких ножках. Впереди небольшой помост, за ним криво висит на стене пустая школьная доска, и там же Хисока находит то, за чем пришел. Куроро сидит на жалком с виду кресле на колесиках, целиком сосредоточившись на смехотворно толстой книге на коленях. Весь язык его тела говорит о безмятежности, но Хисока не настолько наивен, чтобы поверить, что Куроро не заметил его присутствия.

Хисока разглядывает тело Куроро — мягкий контур бедер, длинные тонкие пальцы, бледное лицо, резко выделяющееся во мраке комнаты. Куроро искоса смотрит в ответ, остекленевшие глаза вспыхивают под густыми ресницами. Это длится не больше доли секунды, но Хисока тут же замечает — и ему хочется сохранить этот образ в памяти.

Улыбнувшись шире, Хисока облизывает верхнюю губу.

Мачи замечает это движение. Ее взгляд становится острым и опасным, обеспокоенным, но она не говорит ни слова.

 

iii.

Проникнув в здание в следующий раз, Хисока встречает их всех. «Труппа Фантомов», — слышал он от учеников, всегда лишь шепотом и в сопровождении нервных взглядов.

Сперва Хисока счел название слишком претенциозным для банды школьных хулиганов, но теперь понимает: они и есть загадка, в которой одни тайны окутаны другими, а истина так запутана, что может и вовсе быть слухами. У них всех похожие взгляды — тихий огонь, стремление разрушать, — и Хисока знает, что ему бы понравилось этим упиваться, понравилось бы бить и видеть, как от ударов остаются царапины и ушибы, слышать восхитительный хруст вывихнутых запястий, — не будь Хисока так сосредоточен на своей цели.

Он выходит в центр комнаты и ощущает, что все взгляды направлены на него.

Куроро все так же сидит в кресле. Только когда Хисока становится прямо перед ним, он наконец поднимает голову. Прежде у Хисоки не было возможности внимательно рассмотреть черты его лица — он никогда не подходил достаточно близко, — но теперь Хисока решает, что Куроро довольно красив. Волосы спадают на лицо, высокие скулы и мягкие, раскрытые губы, широкие глаза, обрамленные темными ресницами; почти кукольными. Хисока чувствует, как что-то обжигающее разгорается глубоко внутри, кипит в венах — так как Хисока знает свои привычки, знает, что больше всего ему нравится ломать самые красивые игрушки.

Куроро смотрит на него в ответ, и Хисока с пугающей ясностью осознает, что на самом деле взгляд Куроро не по-детски любопытный, а изучающий. Опасная черта — обман. Куроро чуть склоняет голову влево.

— Это стоит понимать как официальное заявление?

Хисока смеется, хрипло и слегка угрожающе. Кладет руку на бедро и говорит:

— Не думал, что вы еще кого-то принимаете.

Кто-то позади кричит «Так и есть!» (наверное, Финкс), но Куроро лишь спокойно глядит на Хисоку. Хисока остро ощущает, как взгляд Куроро, словно нож, блуждает по телу, обостряя все чувства, и когда они вновь смотрят друг другу в глаза, в глубине Хисока видит свое отражение — шалости, трупы, кровопролитие, поджог — и едва удерживается от того, чтобы наброситься на Куроро прямо на месте.

(Опрометчив, нетерпелив и упрям. Глупец, какой же глупец. Удача улыбается лишь тем, кто умеет ждать, пусть и скелеты в шкафу уже истосковались по свежему воздуху.)

— Вообще-то, — чуть погодя говорит Куроро, мягко и в то же время напряженно, и кладет подбородок на ладонь, — думаю, у нас найдется место еще для одного.

 

iv.

В липкий и влажный вторник Хисока обнаруживает — с приятным удивлением, — что у него в расписании история Японии с Куроро. Хисока и не знал, что Куроро ходит на уроки — порой он даже не уверен, числится ли вообще Куроро в школе, — и это редкая удача, что Хисока решил пойти на сегодняшний урок. Учитель вместе с остальной частью класса, кажется, думают иначе — судя по почти осязаемому удушливому страху, сковавшему комнату.

Место за Куроро пустует, и когда Хисока подходит и занимает его, то не упускает из виду, как губы Куроро изгибаются в легкой улыбке — в ней проскальзывает что-то подозрительно похожее на злорадство. Хисока пытается скрыть ответную улыбку.

Урок начинается, и у учителя дрожат пальцы, но Хисоке нет до этого дела — не когда его жертва сидит лишь слегка вне досягаемости. «Куроро». Он вспоминает, как имя ощущалось на языке впервые, когда Хисока его узнал: гладкое, как шелк, и скользкое, как масло. Он выбил информацию из третьегодки на следующий день после их первой встречи, и имя отдается в закоулках памяти чаще, чем Хисока готов признать.

Он вырывает из тетради страницу и царапает «Приятно тебя здесь видеть», затем складывает записку и бросает Куроро через плечо, попав прямо на его парту.

Ответ приходит через три с половиной минуты. «Я мог бы сказать то же самое о тебе. Не знал, что ты ходишь на уроки».

Хисока украдкой смотрит из-под ресниц в спину Куроро. Он худощав, за узкими плечами скрываются жесткие мышцы, и Хисока не может не представить, каково бы это было — толкнуть Куроро на парту, нет, к стене; вцепиться в твердую грудь, оставляя на бледной как фарфор коже малиновые полосы, и исследовать окровавленными руками его тело. Словно поджечь дом — разрушительно, жестоко и обжигающе. (Страстно.)

Хисока кое-как удерживается от громкого стона. Одна мысль возбуждает почти так же, словно он и на самом деле обернул руки вокруг шеи Куроро. Они оба еще даже ничего не начали, а уже летят обломки и осколки.

«Ты многого обо мне не знаешь», — пишет Хисока. И добавляет для большего эффекта подмигивающий смайлик.

Ответ от Куроро не приходит, но краем глаза Хисока видит, как тот усмехается.

 

v.

— Так что, — отстраненно и мечтательно произносит Куроро, передвинув слона по клетчатой доске. Хисока узнает тон: Куроро прибегает к нему, когда хочет создать впечатление, что не концентрируется, отвлечен — и использует довольно часто, демонстрируя фальшивую слабость. — Что именно во мне так тебя заинтересовало?

Шахматная доска украдена — Хисока догадывается об этом еще до того, как Куроро ему сообщает. Твердая мраморная поверхность слегка скололась по краям и отдает былым величием; старье богатых выскочек — его выставляют напоказ, но не пользуются. Тяжелая доска лежит среди грязи и пыли, которыми покрыта поверхность шаткого стола. Позади Куроро Хисоке видны остальные «фантомы», пристально наблюдающие за каждым его движением и в любой момент готовые атаковать.

Хисока смеется, низкий и чувственный звук эхом отдается от полых стен.

— Это так заметно?

Куроро косо на него смотрит. Он явно едва подавляет желание закатить глаза. Одной рукой заправляет за ухо выбившуюся темную прядь, а другой переставляет свою ладью. Невозмутимо говорит:

— И мертвый заметил бы.

За его спиной кажется, фыркают. Хисока считает себя довольно неплохим шахматистом, способным манипулировать фигурами не хуже, чем людьми, но с Куроро тяжело соперничать: он расставляет в темных углах ловушки и ложные зеркала. Дирижер нестройного оркестра. Хисоке это нравится — в конце концов, решение простой задачи едва ли принесет ему удовольствие.

— Отвечать на твой вопрос нет смысла, — с тихим смешком говорит Хисока. Замолкает, обдуманно ходит королевой. — Во всяком случае пока.

Куроро в ответ лишь тихо хмыкает. Хисока поднимает голову от доски, чтобы на него посмотреть, но их взгляды не встречаются. Хисока видит, как Куроро подпирает лицо ладонью, выглядя задумчивым и сосредоточенным. В его глазах то самое выражение, которое Хисока заметил и которое его зацепило, — оно приглушено, размыто и не столь неистово, каким, как Хисока знает, может быть, но оно на месте, и Хисока не может подавить нарастающее возбуждение внизу живота.

Он глядит на приоткрытые губы Куроро. Боже, что бы он отдал, чтобы заставить эти красивые-красивые губы кровоточить. Чтобы увидеть, как они разбиваются и распухают, — а затем накрыть своими. Он бы лакал кровь, прикусывая губы Куроро все сильнее, и смаковал бы каждый звук, что тот бы издавал, и прежде, чем Хисока это осознает, он гадает, каков Куроро на вкус.

— Шах и мат, — говорит Куроро. Теперь он смотрит на Хисоку, понимающе наклонив голову.

Хисока еще на мгновение поддерживает зрительный контакт, пытаясь угадать, о чем Куроро думает, затем переводит внимание на доску. И правда, Куроро загнал короля Хисоки в угол, но Хисока знает, что предугадал бы этот ход, если бы не отвлекся от игры. Потеря, от которой никакой пользы. Жаль.

Хисока встает и отряхивается от пыли.

— Значит, в следующий раз.

 

vi.

Хисоке не особенно нравится литература, и учи́теля, в отличие от большинства, не сильно тревожит его присутствие, так что вместо того, чтобы пойти на урок, Хисока поднимается по пыльной лестнице на крышу. Когда он пришел сюда впервые, здесь было несколько хулиганов — все старше и крупнее его, — но Хисока быстро с ними разобрался, оставив под ногами лужу крови, в которой не было ни капли его собственной. С тех пор крыша обычно пустует.

Сегодня же Хисока находит Куроро.

— Ну и ну! Ты искал меня? — спрашивает Хисока, подходя к нему ближе. — Я польщен.

Куроро удобно устроился в углу, на лицо падают серо-голубые тени, школьный галстук висит на шее, словно удавка. На коленях у него книга — снова абсурдно толстая, и Хисока задумывается, где он только находит время все их дочитать, — но глазами Куроро следит за каждым шагом Хисоки. Аккуратно закрывает книгу и отвечает:

— Не обольщайся. Я все время сюда приходил, еще до того, как ты решил пометить территорию и засел здесь.

— Правда? — спрашивает Хисока, приподняв бровь. — Когда я впервые сюда пришел, здесь была только кучка отморозков. Скучных.

Куроро на это тихо смеется. Звук мягкий и невинный.

— Они пришли сюда подраться со мной, — говорит Куроро. Он выпрямляет худые ноги и встает, проводит рукой, смахивая невидимую пушинку. Смотрит в сторону Хисоки, изогнутые ресницы оставляют на бледных щеках тени, похожие на лапы паука, и неожиданно его голос меняется — тон непринужденный, но в то же время опасный и полный угрозы: — Так же, как и ты.

На долю секунды плечи Хисоки невольно напрягаются, затем он заставляет себя расслабиться. Выходит, он знает. Хисока не может сказать, что сильно удивлен: если честно, Куроро слишком умен, а Хисока намеренно разыграл неуклюжий спектакль. Притворяясь пауком, он жадно наблюдает, как любопытная добыча заползает в липкую паутину — запутываясь, попавшись, — но на этот раз Хисока идет против другого такого же, как и он. В пищевой цепочке должен быть баланс, и Хисока понимает, что это опасная игра — натравливать друг на друга двух альф, — но от этого она лишь интереснее.

— Выходит, ты не слепой, — нахмурившись, говорит Хисока. — Значит ли это, что меня выгонят?

Куроро наконец переводит взгляд на Хисоку, и его лицо бесстрастно. Однако Хисока улавливает любопытство — словно Куроро пытается решить, что с ним делать, как ребенок пытается найти на переполненной полке место для новой игрушки. Его голос такой же тягучий, как и всегда:

— Не совсем. Просто хотел сказать, что не дам тебе той драки, которую ты ищешь.

Хисока прислоняется к прохладной бетонной стене.

— И чего же я ищу?

Куроро вздыхает, будто зная, что Хисока специально изображает тупицу, и этот вздох обманчиво контрастирует с тем, как все тело Куроро жаждет крови. Он опирается руками о перила и смотрит на школьный двор, но как ни пытается это скрыть, как ни старается запрятать куда подальше, Хисока видит, что Куроро ждет шанса подраться так же, как и он. Куроро слегка опускает уголки губ, набивает пальцами по железу неровный ритм — напряженность и контроль. Терпение. Хисока понимает это чувство, но ему кажется, он ждал уже слишком долго.

Он подходит к Куроро, ступая мягко и размеренно.

— И что бы ты сделал, если бы я прямо сейчас на тебя напал?

Куроро не смотрит на Хисоку. Его глубоко запавшие глаза с наклеенными внизу фиолетовыми полумесяцами кажутся затуманенными, с пеленой нереальности, словно сосредоточены на ином мире. Даже голос Куроро звучит искаженно, будто он не является частью этого момента во времени.

— Я бы отбивался. Но это бы ничуть не устроило нас обоих.

Куроро прав.

Хисока кидается на него, руки сжаты в кулаки, тело охвачено волнением, костяшки пальцев дрожат — от прежде подавленного, а теперь переполняющего желания. Куроро отстраняется в последнюю секунду — намеренно, понимает Хисока, — и плавным движением нападает в ответ. Он крепко сжимает руку Хисоки, но тот видит, что это не в полную силу. Из-за недостатка опыта, или из-за лени, или из-за самонадеянности — Хисока правда не знает.

Хисока обрушивает на него шквал ранее сдерживаемых ударов, тело действует само по себе, и Куроро реагирует под стать — как часы, мгновенно обороняясь. Это игра в прятки, и с каждым еле заметным движением, пропущенным ударом и расставленной в последнюю минуту ловушкой Хисока чувствует, как ярость охватывает тело и затуманивает сознание, переполняя и угрожая задушить. Он ожидал огня — такого, какой всегда ассоциировал с Куроро: пылающего, разгорающегося и невероятного, — но это по ощущениям как вода, как водопад. Плавные волны, которые не разбиваются, омывая острые скалы.

Хисока наконец наносит удар прямо в челюсть, и Куроро спотыкается. Он всегда реагирует быстрее большинства — словно метроном, установленный на поразительно быстрый темп, — но прежде, чем Куроро успевает сориентироваться, Хисока бьет его коленом в живот и толкает на землю, твердо и крепко прижимает ладони к груди, не давая подняться. Хисока сгибает ноги и седлает Куроро, а руками, изнывающими от возможности поиграть с новой игрушкой, обвивает бледную, хрупкую на вид шею. На миг напрягает пальцы, затем расслабляет.

— Какое у тебя полное имя? — неожиданно спрашивает Хисока.

Взгляд Куроро нечитаем, глаза пусты и темны, словно омут, но Хисока все равно замечает проскользнувшую в них насмешку. Так смотрит тот, кто знает, что ему ничего не угрожает, — и Хисока не понимает, как на это реагировать.

— Куроро Люцифер.

— Люцифер, — повторяет Хисока, убирая руки от шеи Куроро, чтобы коснуться новых, нетронутых мест. Прослеживает пальцами его ключицы и пробегают вниз к груди, нажимая жестко и жадно. Хисока весь поглощен ощущениями, и его голос звучит отстраненно: — Как ангел.

Куроро издает хриплый смешок, который вибрацией отдается у него в груди.

— Большинство сказали бы, как дьявол.

Хисока хмыкает и очерчивает пальцами покрытые тканью соски. Проводит ладонями по бокам Куроро и отмечает, что на белой шее появились мурашки. Куроро резко поднимает руки, пытаясь остановить Хисоку, но движение небрежное и несколько отстраненное, так что Хисока легко удерживает его запястья над головой.

Наклонившись ближе, Хисока опаляет дыханием подбородок Куроро. Хрипло и лениво говорит:

— Дрался ты дерьмово. Правда думаешь, что я так это оставлю?

— Я же заранее тебя предупреждал, — тут же отвечает Куроро, и уголки губ Хисоки дергаются от того, как он запыхался.

Он упивается видом перед ним — Куроро, распластанный и слабый под его телом, сомкнутые глаза и приоткрытые губы, обнаженная шея, заманчивая и соблазнительная. Хисока наклоняется и прижимается губами к горлу Куроро, сперва легко, затем все быстрее, в такт сердцебиению. Куроро дергается под ним, и Хисока кусает. На нежной коже почти сразу же расцветает фиолетовый синяк, а от липкого блеска для губ Хисоки остается блестящий след.

— Помеченный и задыхаешься, — тянет Хисока, и его глаза светятся огнем, которого он не ощущал во время драки. — Хорошо смотришься, босс.

Куроро не отводит взгляда — непоколебимого; темные, расширенные зрачки блестят, как от электричества. Хисока собирается сказать что-нибудь еще, но Куроро неожиданно толкает его с прежде подавляемой силой и прижимает к земле. Он удерживает Хисоку на расстоянии вытянутой руки, в меру сильно, чтобы не дать отстраниться, и Хисока замечает, что с этого ракурса Куроро выглядит иначе — более ожесточенно, остро, оборотная сторона монеты, — и не может решить, как ему больше нравится.

— М-м-м, так тоже сойдет, — говорит Хисока, облизывая губы. Он всем телом ощущает идущее от Куроро напряжение, словно поток крови.

Усмехнувшись, Куроро говорит:

— Тебе и правда нужно понять, когда перестать болтать.

 

vii.

— А что это все уставились на Хисоку? — вдруг спрашивает Шизуку. В ее голосе сквозит то же мучительное недоумение, что и всегда, и не знай Хисока ее лучше, он бы счел, что Шизуку намеренно корчит из себя дурочку. Она сидит за одним из длинных столов в лабораторной, скрестив ноги, и переводит взгляд от одного человека к другому, и становится все более ясно, что это не притворство.

Финкс щиплет себя за переносицу, а Фейтан закатывает глаза.

— Пытаемся выбрать наилучший способ полностью его уничтожить. Сжечь заживо и расчленить пока что лидируют, — говорит Мачи. Взгляд ее внимательных голубых глаз кажется опасным, ядовитым и следит за малейшим движением Хисоки. Хисока наблюдает за блеском игл в ее руках. Прислонившись к осыпающейся штукатурке, Мачи зашивает прореху на рукаве своей формы («Я упала», — сказала Мачи, но ее глаза говорили об ином), хотя Хисока знает, что она способна иглами на гораздо большее, чем шитье.

Хисока улыбается ей и говорит:

— А ты затейница.

Мачи тут же в отвращении поджимает губы, но прежде, чем она успевает что-то сказать, Шизуку продолжает:

— Постойте... Что? Почему мы пытаемся убить Хисоку? — Пауза. — И оба эти способа какие-то неэффективные, по-моему. Раз речь о Хисоке, думаю, нам понадобится босс.

— Еще чего! — кричит Финкс, мгновенно поднимаясь на ноги и обвиняюще указывая пальцем на Хисоку. — Мы этого ебаного клоуна больше к нему и близко не подпустим! Не после того, что ты вчера выкинул!

— А что я такого сделал? — спрашивает Хисока.

— Почему мне никто ничего не рассказывает? — одновременно тянет Шизуку.

Финкс начинает кричать на Хисоку. Франклин похлопывает Шизуку по плечу.

 

viii.

Язык Куроро горький и ядовитый. Позже, когда они оба небрежно застегивают мятые рубашки, Хисока узнает: это потому, что Куроро курит.

Он достает из кармана пачку и прикуривает сигарету. Подносит белую палочку к губам и глубоко затягивается. Сигарета болтается между тонких пальцев Куроро, ее янтарный кончик загорается. Есть что-то чарующее — даже гипнотическое — в том, как нестройные клубы дыма вьются и изгибаются в неподвижном спертом воздухе, обрамляя бледное, красивое лицо Куроро, почти что искажая черты.

Хисока улыбается: это создает прекрасную картину, если не что-то большее.

— Курение убьет тебя гораздо быстрее, — сухим и одновременно слащавым тоном произносит Хисока. Подходит и садится рядом с Куроро, двигаясь плавно и легко, и широко улыбается, увидев, что Куроро напрягся. Впрочем, это заметно всего на долю секунды — когда Куроро вновь затягивается, его тело обмякло и ничем не выдает прежней напряженности.

Дым вместе с шепотом выходит через приоткрытые губы.

— Беспокоишься за меня?

Хисоке кажется, что краем глаза он видит на губах Куроро язвительную усмешку. Он сопротивляется желанию согнать ее укусом. Воздух сухой, и вечерний ветер обдает их теплом. На крыше пусто, как и всегда, и Хисока мягко говорит:

— Всего лишь беспокоюсь, что эта привычка убьет тебя прежде, чем такая возможность выпадет мне.

Куроро смеется. Искренне, думает Хисока — по крайней мере, искреннее тех насмешливых смешков, что Куроро издает, когда прижимает Хисоку к стене, — и в уголках глаз Куроро образуются морщинки.

— Ты так на этом зациклен?

— Не совсем, — честно отвечает Хисока.

Куроро молчит, и еще какое-то время они сидят в тишине. Хисока начинает чувствовать боль от того, что обещает стать крупным и уродливым синяком на копчике, а жажда крови где-то в глубине слегка стихает — похоже, сегодняшние события ее утихомирили. Никотин заполняет легкие, и на мгновение Хисока воображает, что сидит рядом со смертью.

— Почему ты красишься? — вдруг спрашивает Куроро, повернув голову к Хисоке. На его лице читается явное любопытство, но что-то говорит Хисоке, в вопросе есть и скрытый подтекст.

Однако когда Хисока отвечает, его улыбка остается все такой же веселой:

— А обязательно должна быть конкретная причина?

— Нет, — говорит Куроро. Вглядывается Хисоке в глаза, словно что-то ищет. — Мне просто кажется, ты из тех, кто ничего не делает просто так.

Хисоке кажется, что светлая пудра давит на кожу. Он заставляет себя рассмеяться и мысленно аплодирует тому, как естественно это звучит.

— Мило, что ты обо мне так много думаешь, — говорит он. — Но ты не прав. Во мне нет ничего особенного.

Судя по тому, что Куроро все так же испытующе на него смотрит, он явно не верит, — но Хисока сохраняет на лице милую улыбку, а глаза ничего не выдают. Наконец Куроро выдыхает:

— Ты последний человек, от которого я ожидал такое услышать.

Хисока выдергивает из пальцев Куроро сигарету и выбрасывает за край крыши.

 

ix.

Хисока неожиданно сталкивается с Куроро в коридоре. Он собирался прогулять спорт — слишком много жестоких порывов, слишком мало стоящих целей — и найти кого-то, готового с ним подраться. Или хотя бы хорошее место для отдыха. Он может только догадываться, что Куроро направлялся в старый научный блок.

Их взгляды встречаются. На долю секунды в каждом видно неподдельное удивление, затем возвращаются знакомые опасные отблески, понятные, но невысказанные слова, и оба приходят в себя, уже затаскивая друг друга в пустой класс. Первый удар наносит Хисока — он почти всегда так делает, — и Куроро в ответ уворачивается, затем нападает в ответ. Хисока знает, что это значит. Они движутся, как электричество, и соприкасаются, как огонь, но этого мало.

Хисока жаждет ада. Жаждет взрывов, обломков, смерти, крови, но не знает, как этого добиться, — по крайней мере, пока. Хотя сейчас, когда он впечатывает Куроро в пыльную штукатурку, ему есть на что отвлечься.

— Это было жалко, — игриво говорит Хисока, смеясь и дыша Куроро в щеку. — Вложи свою душу.

Он чувствует, как Куроро пожимает плечами.

— Может, я хотел проиграть.

Хисока раздумывает над ответом, затем решает промолчать. Вместо этого медленно опускается на колени, обводя пальцами бока Куроро и не сводя взгляда с его темных глаз. Есть в них что-то притягательное, как в самой гравитации — Хисока не может сдержаться, чувствует, как его к ним тянет и манит. Он завороженно подмечает, как взгляд Куроро едва уловимо меняется: от легкой растерянности до любопытства и слабо разгорающейся похоти.

Губы Хисоки уже в паре дюймов от его паха, как Куроро спрашивает:

— Что ты делаешь?

Вместо ответа Хисока хмыкает и дергает вниз молнию на ставших тесными форменных брюках Куроро. У него уже почти стоит, с усмешкой замечает Хисока, а когда поднимает голову, видит совершенную картину — брови Куроро нахмурены, мягкие губы приоткрыты, дыхание тяжелое и частое. Хисока играется с резинкой белья Куроро, затем медленно — дразняще, мучительно медленно — стягивает вниз, вместе с брюками опуская до лодыжек.

— Помогаю тебе снять стресс, — тянет Хисока, обхватывая Куроро рукой, чтобы у него полностью встал. В голосе звучит смех, и Хисока отрывает взгляд от возбужденного члена Куроро и смотрит на него. — Босс.

— Заткнись, — говорит Куроро, но у него выходит лишь шепот. Хисока замечает, что не он один наблюдает — глаза Куроро глядят напряженно и твердо, даже затуманенные похотью.

Хисока подчиняется. Проводит языком по щели сверху, затем медленно обводит языком по всей длине. Член красивый, покрасневший и почти что безвкусный, но Хисока замечает, как дыхание Куроро становится неровным и прерывистым, как стаккато. Хисока приподнимается и целует головку, ухмыляясь от тошнотворно нежного движения, а потом наконец вбирает в горячий рот. Принимается сильно сосать, с шумными хлюпающими звуками, и Куроро приглушенно вскрикивает.

Не будь Хисока так занят, он бы улыбнулся. Он пытается взять Куроро на полную длину, но давно этим не занимался, нервничает, и перед глазами все плывет. Со влажным звуком он отстраняется. Куроро издает низкий гортанный стон, но Хисока лишь облизывает губы и медленно обводит головку, затем устанавливает ритм, который способен поддержать лишь сам — он все еще не может вобрать член в рот целиком, но делает все быстро, когда надо бы мягко, и медленно, что хуже всего. Новый вид пытки от Хисоки, созданный специально для Куроро.

Затем Хисока втягивает щеки, слегка ускоряет темп, пальцами играя с яйцами Куроро, — и на этом выдержка Куроро, наконец, дает трещину, и он стонет. Возбуждение Хисоки разгорается, звук посылает искры по всему телу, но прежде чем Хисока успевает что-то сделать, Куроро вдруг наматывает его волосы на кулак, хватаясь за крашеные пряди, словно за спасательный круг, и вбивается в горячий рот Хисоки. Хисока удивляется, но решает, что этого и стоило ожидать. Куроро устанавливает устойчивый ритм, совсем не похожий на намеренно хаотичный темп Хисоки, грубо вцепляется в волосы и издает еще один гортанный стон — похоже, сам того не осознавая.

Куроро груб, беспечен и им движет похоть — с каждым движением он отталкивает Хисоку назад, а затем снова притягивает за волосы. Хисока не может сказать, что это самый удобный минет в его жизни, но солгал бы, если бы сказал, что его не возбуждает роль ведомого. Куроро требуется еще несколько толчков, затем он кончает, в последний момент успев отодвинуться. Пара нитей липкой белой спермы попадают Хисоке на губы и подбородок, но Хисока едва обращает на это внимание, наблюдая, как лицо Куроро искажается от удовольствия. Длинные густые ресницы подрагивают над раскрасневшимися щеками, и Хисока замечает, какими опухшими выглядят губы Куроро от того, что он слишком сильно их прикусывал, — должно быть, непросто было сдержать эти восхитительные звуки, делая вид, что происходящее ему не так уж и нравится, — и члену Хисоки вдруг становится невыносимо тесно в слишком узких брюках.

Куроро прислоняется к стене, затем соскальзывает вниз и усаживается на кафельный пол — даже с торчащим из брюк членом по-прежнему выглядя изящно. Впрочем, Хисоке сейчас наплевать. Расстегнув брюки, он достает свой член и, не теряя ни секунды, принимается резко дрочить. Тяжело дышит, почти задыхается и, дрожа всем делом, придвигается к Куроро и кончает ему на лицо.

Куроро закрывает глаза и издает звук, который Хисока толком не может понять, — что-то среднее между хныканьем и рычанием, — и Хисоке хочется рассмеяться, так как Куроро по-прежнему возмутительно красив, даже со стекающей со щеки спермой; черт, по мнению Хисоки, еще красивее, чем обычно. Он хочет всего и сразу. Хочет слизать с его лица сперму, толкнуть сильнее, сломать ему руку, дернуть за волосы, трахнуть Куроро на столе — хочет его уничтожить.

Вместо этого Хисока наклоняется и целует его, медленно и мокро. Он не может понять, ощущает на языке свой вкус или Куроро, но в любом случае ему все мало.

 

x.

— Что именно ты хочешь от Куроро? — спрашивает Мачи. Ее голос спокоен, протяжен, как тенор, но в нем сквозит какая-то скрытая напряженность — которая предупреждает о буре, разгорающейся за ее внимательными глазами и поджатыми губами. На свою беду она слишком подозрительна, думает Хисока, но опять же, он не особенно и скрывал, раз все остальные в труппе уже догадались.

Наверное, засосы было сложно не заметить.

Напустив на себя беспечный вид, Хисока поправляет воротник, в надежде скрыть фиолетовые отметины на коже. Мачи щурится.

— Честно говоря, — совершенно неискренним тоном говорит Хисока, — я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.

Мачи закатывает глаза и кладет ногу на ногу, свесив их с перил крыши. По ее голосу ничего нельзя понять:

— Я знаю, ты пришел сюда, чтобы его увидеть.

Хисока подумывает о том, чтобы разыграть недоумение, но потом осознает, что разговаривает с Мачи, так что особого смысла в этом нет. Она быстра, проницательна и опасна, и не заметь он в тот судьбоносный день Куроро, Мачи стала бы самым интересным экземпляром, что он встречал. Поэтому Хисока говорит:

— Ты о нем беспокоишься?

Он все еще улыбается — знает, Мачи эту раздражающую ухмылку не выносит, — и бледно-розовый блеск на губах кажется липким. Во взгляде Мачи мелькает что-то подозрительное, но Хисока не может определить, что именно. Еще мгновение они молчат.

— Нет, — решает Мачи. Замолкает. — Куроро более чем способен сам о себе позаботиться.

Хисока уже собирается задать следующий вопрос, однако Мачи резко спрыгивает с перил, уверенно приземлившись на ноги, и подходит к Хисоке. Когда они всего в паре дюймов друг от друга, Хисока опускает голову, чтобы посмотреть Мачи в глаза. Пламя в ее спокойном взгляде напоминает ему, что тела — лишь сосуды, они не отражают силу.

Мачи тычет черным накрашенным ногтем ему в грудь.

— Так что нет, не беспокоюсь. Однако я чертовски зла. Не знаю, что за чертовщину ты планируешь, но если ты хоть пальцем к нему притронешься, я заставлю тебя об этом сожалеть до конца жизни.

Хисока улыбается еще шире.

 

xi.

Руки дрожат. Через кожу проходят микроскопические судороги, размывая границы реальности, заставляя трястись. Пальцы холодные. Хисока толком не понимает, почему; у него всегда были теплые руки — горячие, если он приходил в возбуждение. Сейчас они липкие, потные и не перестают дрожать, и это... ох. Бледные ладони окрашены красивым оттенком красного. На линии сердца цвет темнее. Настоящее произведение искусства.

«Кто же художник?», — хочет спросить Хисока. Повсюду битое стекло, треснувшие зеркала и запах гниения. Много красного.

На земле белеет тело, словно сломанная кукла. Хисока подходит, ступая легко, но в то же время почтительно медленно и торжественно, раз рядом такое творение. Один шаг, второй, и наконец Хисока видит завершающий штрих — что-то маленькое и серебристое торчит из живота трупа, изящно проступая изнутри, как скала в океане.

Все еще дрожащими руками Хисока это вытаскивает. Когда предмет выходит из тела, раздается странный хлюпающий звук. Поднеся кусок металла ближе к лицу, Хисока понимает, что это нож. И хороший. Художник не пожалел средств. Жаль, композиция из органики долго не продержится: Хисока хотел бы сохранить этот потрясающе красивый труп. Он так похож на кого-то знакомого.

 

xii.

Льется дождь, накрывая, словно удушливым одеялом. Хисока не знает, почему бежит к старому научному блоку, но место чем-то манит и притягивает; кажется, Хисока наконец понимает, что значит потерять над собой контроль — когда чувства так неясны и запутаны, что кажется, будто плывешь через туман. Когда Хисока открывает дверь, у него по-прежнему дрожат руки.

Внутри темно. Оставаясь в тени, Хисока притворяется, что под ногтями нет меди; притворяется, что не чувствует смрад смерти — тот так сильно впитался в кожу, что не очищается дождем.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — в пустой комнате раздается мягкий голос. Его слышно даже сквозь шум дождя, и Хисока понимает — конечно же, это Куроро решил затаиться в своем домике для игр, даже когда в школе пусто и в коридорах не слышно ни шепотка. Конечно же, это Куроро увидит Хисоку, увидит его монстров, когда те толкаются наружу, ползут и выбираются из тела (сосуда), оставляя после себя липкий черный осадок. В конце концов, это всегда был Куроро — и всегда будет.

Куроро наклоняет голову набок, и у Хисоки дергаются пальцы.

— Я кого-то убил, — говорит Хисока. Его голос плавный и обволакивает, словно горячий воздух. (Он поджег себя, чтобы сдержаться.) Хисока прячет руки за спину и впивается ногтями в запястья. С улыбкой говорит:

— Кого-то важного. Наверное.

Куроро ничего не говорит. Он наблюдает за Хисокой, и Хисока чувствует себя так, будто его режут — хирургическим ножом, тонким и острым, — и методично вырезают сквозь стекло неровные линии. Стекло трескается, нож застревает — но все же не ломается, рассекая человеческое тело. Хрупкое. В мелькнувшей вспышке молнии Хисока видит очертания бледных пальцев Куроро.

— Это хорошо, — в конце концов говорит Куроро. Его голос звучит беспечно, и Хисока знает, что он уже понял слишком многое. Глаза Куроро — словно пустые бассейны. Когда он наконец отворачивается и смотрит в разбитое окно, у Хисоки перехватывает дыхание и колет в ребрах: он почти видит, как уплывает из своего тела и перестает существовать. — Я понимал, что рано или поздно ты до этого дойдешь. В конце концов, откуда-то должны были взяться эти раны.

Слова застревают у Хисоки в горле. Мысли, импульсивные и жестокие, теперь кажутся осязаемыми и будто покалывают кожу.

— Я ухожу. Здесь мне больше делать нечего, — говорит Хисока, пожимая плечами. Он не уверен, что Куроро замечает это движение. — Если честно, в глубине души я скиталец.

В ответ Куроро хмыкает, очередная вспышка молнии освещает его остекленевшие зрачки.

— Тебе стоит пойти со мной, — говорят его демоны прежде, чем Хисока успевает заставить их замолчать.

Дождь бьется о стекло, словно прося о помощи.

Куроро отводит глаза от потемневшего неба и смотрит на Хисоку. Его голос — океан, и Хисока в нем тонет, когда Куроро отвечает:

— Нет.


End file.
